the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Usagi - Take Me to the Moon
|outsidegroup = |three = |apocalypse = Usagi Takeover |previousseason = Journey Through Time |nextseason = Shrouded in Darkness}} is the thirty-eighth season of After the Dark. Host People College Group NPCs City Group }NWTSEvan "Evan" |36 |Office Worker |Served in the army. |Deceased Week 3 Broke neck on pavement. |- | XxXMidgetInABikiniXxX "Emma" |24 |Office Worker |Is colorblind. |Deceased Week 3 Pulverized by Executioner. |- | Seviper4363 "John" |84 |Office Worker |Has arthritis. |Deceased Week 2 Fell to death. |- |} NPCs Desert Group NPCs Other NPCs Timeline Week 1 *The War on Humanity begins, the story centering around 3 different groups in the current oncoming apocalypse. *The Desert Group is watches a broadcast on the TV in the Rhode's Diner of a news reporter named Carolina covering the current massacre in the city. *The Diner is turned into a bunker by Darnell via Panic Button. *They continue watching the broadcast from the TV Station, until a bomb is dropped directly on the bunker, knocking the power out. *While the power is out, They light candles and Dana gathers them around, giving them information about the current situation and why Darnell decided to prepare for the Diner to be able to be turned into a bunker. *Miss Kitty is shaded by Olga. *Darnell leaves to the Storage Room to get the generator running, which he does. *After the power comes back on, The Desert Group decides to continue watching the news for any updates. *Meanwhile, The College Group has been led to a college basement basement by a girl they called Savior Girl and they barricade the entrance. The bullet wound in her arm suddenly begins emitting electricity, and she dies. *Shiro and Mikey search the room and find a few Tasers and Knives. They look at the bullet in Savior Girl's arm and find it's labeled with a yellow Zap sign. *The remove the barricade and venture steathily into the hall. Walking through the hallway, They find an armed Usagi Assault Gunner in a Yellow Military Garb standing post with her back turned to them. *They fight quietly over how to defeat her. *Nathaniel steathily stabs the Usagi Gunner in the neck, killing her. They loot her body gaining an Electrical Usagi Rifle. *They then see a pile of Usagi corpses. They walk to that room and enter. It's revealed to be the Nurse's Office. Inside are Sanjivani, Layla, and Joey. They team up, Barricade the doors, Cover the windows and light a few candles. *Sanjivani explains the massacre to them, and the escape plan. *At 1am, They escape the school in the dead of night with their supplies and head to Sanjivani's Suburban House. They decide to take the back way to avoid any lingering Usagi Forces. *Joey makes a butt joke and Layla slaps the shit out of him. *They are met with a fence which Nathaniel and Andrew have trouble hopping. In the end, Nathaniel breaks his arm after a hard fall and after a few more begrudging fence hops, Andrew sprains his ankle. *The College Group reaches Sanjivani's House. They barricade the doors and windows, turn off all the lights, and hide out there. *Meanwhile, The City Group starts off in the Lounge of their Office Building on the First Floor. They watch the coverage of the War on Humanity, but the power shuts off. *Emma searches for a flashlight and finds one, but the battery is low. *They decide to head to the Waiting Room, but on their way, they hear sobs coming from the Cubicles. *They investigate, and find a woman holding an unconscious girl with a bullet wound. She introduces them as Carolina and Maia. *Maia wakes up, and the bullet in her arm begins ticking down. *They want to run upstairs and ditch, but Carolina calls them assholes. *Evan finds pliers and a cold plate of pirogis, and with help they dig the bullet out of Maia's arm. *The bullet begins beeping and counting down rapidly. Purry tries to run with it to the door but it reaches 0, Purple liquid pours out, melting the pliers and the floor under it, but missing Purry's hands due to the bullet being held in the pliers. *They decide to Barricade the Office doors and windows and share stories. Week 2 *At the Desert Group, Dana decides it's time to teach some of the group how to shoot. Sean is saddened that he is a dog and cannot shoot a weapon. *Kitty and Olga are lead outside, and Kitty starts trying to shoot. She misses a target, yet hits something behind it a few yards away. *They walk over to the bleeding Usagi girl, who attempts to pull a gun on them. They kick the gun from her hands and try to interrogate her. *She attempts to pull out another pistol when Sean walks out, but Dana disarms her and tells everyone she will handle it. *They all, save Dana, go back inside. *An hour later, Rain begins to pour and Dana re-enters the bunker/diner through the front door using a secret password. They catch a glimpse of a new addition to their lawn: The Head of the Usagi Girl on a Stake. *Olga cries as lightening strikes. *Meanwhile, The College Group's suburb has been ice bombed. Joey is freezing to death, and Nathaniel is short of breath due to the cold. *They attempt to fix the radiator in Sanji's house, but they couldn't figure it out. *Sanji recalls a neighbor with a heat generator. They decide to retrieve it, sending Dani, Kaeden, Layla and Mikey. *They locate the basement, finding the heat generator, and also a naked, bloodied corpse. *Dani screams, Layla slaps the shit out of her. *Due to the screams Dani and Mikey let out, They alerted the nearby Usagi patrol. Two Usagi Soldiers enter the house, one of them saying they heard the noise come from the basement. Dani let's out another scream, confirming their suspicions. *They all choose to hide. Layla and Mikey hide in closets, Dani behind the generator, and Kaeden in the incinerator. *The Two Usagi Soldiers, Ritsuka and Ophi, walk downstairs. After not finding anyone, they decide to sit down, relax, and have a nice snack of Vanilla Wafers and Pirogis. Ophi gets cold and decides to turn the incinerator on to warm the place up. *Ritsuka comments on a foul smell, and their squad leader comes downstairs and tells them that their break is over. They then leave. *The group inspects the furnace, finding Kaeden's corpse burnt to a crisp. *They cry silently, and Layla goes into shock. The three then attempt to move the Heat Generator, and fail. *Sanji comes to the rescue, helping them move the generator, also telling them Joey is dying fast. *They return to the house and turn on the Heat Generator. Joey looks to be dead, but upon closer inspection, It seems he survived. *Nathaniel's breathing turned to normal. *At the City Group, Carolina wakes up in the middle of the night, and soon everyone else does. They all discuss the War on Humanity. *Maia's injuries have healed. *A giant explosion occurs, but this time it hits the Office directly. Smoke begins pouring in and the group realizes the only way is to the rooftop as all the doors are barricaded. *They begin climbing the stairs, but Kylie and John have trouble. Kylie pulls it together, but John begins coughing. Emma helps him and also begins coughing. *Once they reach the roof, a Usagi points a gun at them. Maia distracts him with trivia facts and Carolina pushes him off the roof, stealing his gun. *The group then must cross a thin beam to reach the other roof that isn't on fire. They all do so, but because John is a fatty, he breaks the beam and falls to his death. *The group then sleeps there. Week 3 *At the Desert Group, Things are pretty normal. It turns out a Usagi head on a stake is a sign for humanity's prevail, and as such, many traders have been coming in and out to trade useful items throughout the week. *They hear a knock on the door. It's Runaway Usagi, telling them how the baby she found's aura is similar to a woman here, and that she was led here by that. *The Baby turns out to be Olga's. *They decide to let Runaway stay, as she was set to be executed by the Usagis. *Another trader man comes in and trades them baby supplies in return for food, Kitty hits on him and is shut down, but Olga excites him more. *Meanwhile at the College Group, They run out of food and have to run out to go get some. *Some of the group ventures to 3 houses down, Dani throws a rock to get in but sets off the alarm. They then hightail it back to the house. *Usagi patrol begins swarming around the house. A Soldier named Makoto Izumi wanders into the house, They kill him and dress Mikey up as a Usagi using his uniform and some fetish items from Sanji's bedroom. *Mikey ventures out for food but is stopped by Lieutenant Mari Ikoko to help with the alarm. General Xeo, Ritsu, and Ophi go upstairs to search for the code while Mari and Mikey look in the kitchen. *While there, Mari identifies him as human and decides to help him, as she doesn't agree with the war. Once the code has been found, They input it so the alarm stops. General Xeo leaves, taking Mari with him out the front door, She nods at Ophi and Ritsu, and they lead Mikey to a basement a few houses down with tons of snacks. *They warn him that they aren't on his side, but just owe Mari a favor. They make sure he takes no Vanilla wafers, and sends him on his way, coining that they can't know where he is residing, otherwise it'd be too tempting. *Mikey makes it back with the food, and they barricade the back door so no other Usagi can enter. *Meanwhile at the City Group, They all wake up to find their building is on fire. They walk a beam to another building successfully, but due to Emma dying of Smoke Inhalation, She is incapacitated from overexerting herself. Carolina and Maia tend to her. *They see two shadowy figures who turn out to be Executioner Usagi and Criminal Usagi. After the two try to convince them to aide them in fighting the other, They choose the Executioner Usagi *The Executioner walks up to shake Purry's hand, but then flips her hard, breaking her back and paralyzing her. She then runs to Evan and takes his gun, shooting him in the chest and throwing it off of the building before stunning Maia and strangling Carolina, before pulverizing Emma. *They cry for help, but Criminal Usagi refuses saying they chose their side. *Executioner then chases off Criminal in a bloodthirsty rampage. *Carolina and Maia wake up. *The group finds a Fire Escape. *They notice it's slippery, but ignore the sign of danger and continue down *Evan slips and goes over the railing, falling to the ground and breaking his neck on the pavement. *The Group reaches the ground and finds a Subway Tunnel. They enter. Week 4 *The City Group enters, and after announcing they are human, they enter and are greeted by a woman named Edith. She leads them through what seems to be a human refugee camp made out of a Subway Tunnel. They are led to the Control Room, which seems to double as a bedroom, and are met by a woman named Evelynne. *Evelynne invites them all to sit and welcomed them to Sanctuary. Purry is given medical treatment from a Doctor named Charlie and has her back realigned, allowing her to move again. *Evelynne discusses a plan to go to the NASA Base, but tells them she can't find any volunteers to go. After hearing more about the journey, The Group decides to go. *They are then led by Evelynne outside, The people of Sanctuary worship her as a cult, and the group is fed, treated for their wounds, and given places to sleep. *The next day, they head on a subway to one of the other 6 Sanctuary locations, which doubles as an army base. *Meanwhile, The Desert Groups wakes up to Dana and Darnell arguing. They've been going at it for hours. *The two are arguing over if they should all head out to the rumored NASA Base they heard of on the radio. *Dana is strongly opposing it, but eventually the group sides with Darnell after much debating, and Dana decides to come with them. *Nickolai toddles. *They meet the bus, Bessie. She's huge and scary. *They load the bitch up and empty the diner. Dana and Darnell reminisce over the family the diner has built for them, and they say they'll return soon. *Olga's negativity goes ignored. *Dana takes the keys, everyone sits on the bus and the Journey starts. *Meawhile, The College Group wakes up to a lot of commotion outside. They're not sure if they want to check it out. *They hear a knock on the back door, upon listening in, they discover it's Ritsuka and Ophi. *They debate whether to let them in or not, and decide to do so. *Ritsuka and Ophi explain to them that the suburb is going to be nuked tomorrow, so everyone is moving out, because supplies went missing and General Xeo suspected humans were in hiding there. *They inform them that's not even the worse news, and lead them to a window. They all lift the cover over it, and they look through the crack. *Over the loudspeaker, they hear General Xeo's booming voice, and in some kind of midevil shackle device, Mari, about to be executed. *He goes on and on about how Mari is a traitor for helping the hiding humans, and Ophi seems shocked, as they cut Mari's ears off, and cutting off a Usagi's ears is the highest dishonor you can show, and not even before the execution of the worst criminals is it done. *Ritsuka sees something, and exclaims they need to pack their shit and leave very quickly. They do so, and are brought through the bushes to outside the neighborhood, where there is a large Usagi Tank parked. *They hear Mari's final words over loudspeaker, and Ophi tells everyone to take cover. A large explosion occurs, leveling the suburb and knocking the group down due to the blast. Mari had a bomb attached to her, and a button on her hand. *The group stands up and enters the incredibly roomy tank with all of their supplies. They begin heading to a NASA Base in the Desert that Mari instructed Ophi and Ritsu to take them to. *The group asks why they are helping them, and Ophi replies she wants the queen dead, as do most of the citizens. They then share with the group the horrible things the queen has done. Trivia *Usagi - Take Me to the Moon is the longest title of any After The Dark season, if counting words. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons